


In the Moonlight's Run, All Dogs Sing

by Didelphimorphia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, F/M, Humor, Moonlight, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didelphimorphia/pseuds/Didelphimorphia
Summary: After discovering that Sesshomaru has been holding out on something in their courtship, Kagome seeks answers as to why on a moonlit winter night.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In the Moonlight's Run, All Dogs Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first ever fanfiction in years and my first work for the fandom. It originally was a oneshot prompt fill for the December Prompt: Moonlight from the Sesskag Tumblr but became a two-shot around the end. Any feedback [I only ask that you please be respectful] is greatly appreciated! Please do note that this was unbeta'd. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [Cross posted on Dokuga under the same name]

If only her feet could run faster. If only she could breathe more quietly. If only her heart didn’t pound so loudly and so quick that it resembled a rabbit...then perhaps Kagome wouldn’t find herself in her current position. But...

She never stood a chance. 

Not against him. Never against him. 

Pinned against the cold ground by the large paw on top of her, she could smell the sweetness of his poison from his warm breath. Wild red eyes bore into her, claws pressing against clothed skin yet not hard enough as to break it. Both of their chests rose and fell heavily, one trying to catch its breath and the other merely staving off the heat despite the cold. 

The miko’s arms were lying next to her in the snow, seemingly free to move by any who stumbled upon the scene but only an experienced eye would know she was pinned with more than just the massive paw. And what a scene to behold it truly was. A human woman donning expensive wear befitting a lady pressed against the snow covered ground by a white dog the size of a mountain and eyes the color of blood. 

A low rumbling growl left the beast as it lowered its head towards Kagome. Its mouth cracked open, fangs separating as it neared her head with its growls getting louder. 

It moved closer. 

She screamed. 

Kagome’s expression broke out into a jovial grin mid-scream. Laughter soon escaping her as the white beast gave her slow loving licks on the side of her face while her hands tried to push its head away. 

“Sessho...Sesshomaru! Stop that!”

Low rumbling could be heard coming from the large dog, growing in sound and pitch in what could only be identified as laughter. His nose pressed against her, nuzzling against her cheek before his head pulled back with his ears raising upwards as if silently asking ‘ _Why should I ?'_

Kagome gave him a playful look of disapproval, sitting up while wiping away at her cheek with a sleeve just as the cold’s bite grew stronger with the wetness on her face. 

“It’s cold and you’re not helping. If you’re going to play tag that involves me freezing to death, then could you at least refrain from making it worse with the licks?” 

A chuff and a stern look with the downwards tilt of his head. ‘ _This One would not let his future mate perish, much less in such a manner_.’ 

She crossed her arms, looking away and up. There was silence as Kagome kept up her pout-like appearance. She was only playing of course. Teasing him. Her arms then loosened, body stiffening for a moment as she felt something warm and soft nudging one of her arms. Another chuff but softer this time. Turning her head, she uncrossed her arms to place a hand atop of Sesshomaru’s head, stroking his soft fur before moving towards the side of his head while taking care to avoid his markings. Completely turning to him, she placed her other hand on the other side of his face, looking at him with warm blue eyes. 

“I was only playing. And...maybe hoping a certain lord would help me with the cold? I wasn’t joking when I said I was cold. ” Her expression grew coy while speaking and she let out a few easy laughs as he moved his head more into her hands. 

Sesshomaru’s replied with a hushed growl. Sitting down, he moved to lay around her from behind, his tail on her lap like a fur blanket. Kagome leaned back to rest against his side while resting her hands atop of his tail. It wasn’t but a heartbeat later that she felt his form shift and before she could straighten herself out, an arm reached out to wrap itself around her shoulders to pull her close. Replacing where Sesshomaru’s tail had once been was Mokomoko-sama. 

Looking up to the inu-daiyoukai, Kagome gave him a warm smile and leaned further into him as he gave a pleased rumble. 

“Why did you wish to walk on such a night?” He questioned with a hint of curiosity. 

Kagome blinked as she looked up towards the night sky, blue eyes reflecting the full moon. She could feel anxiety’s familiar flutters in her stomach at what she was about to ask. During her stay in Sesshomaru’s home, more recently to be specific, she’d heard musings and whisperings of the Moonlight’s Run. Servants gossiping to each other whether or not the lord and his future lady would do the Running of the Moonlight. The miko at first hadn’t paid the gossip much heed. If it was something important, surely Sesshomaru would tell her right? Weeks passed and still nothing. She had been starting to get anxious and her frustration was building with each pitiful stare she received from the servants. 

It had finally gotten to the point that she asked Inuyasha after he returned from a scouting mission to see if he knew what it was. Much to her disappointment, he hadn’t had an answer to her question. He seemed almost apologetic about it. Despite him and Kagome never truly becoming a couple, they had become close and trusted friends after he had eventually gotten used to the fact his half-brother and past crush were courting. Kagome was a close friend and it felt odd not being able to help her for once [although some would say his help caused more trouble than good]. 

She’d debated pulling aside a servant to question them about what the Moonlight’s Run was but didn’t want to inconvenience them when they were busy as is. So that left very few options. Which is how many saw the sight of the little imp Jaken running his mouth in a hefty lecture about the significance of the Moonlight’s Run for courting pairs and what it was. Leading to Kagome eventually asking Sesshomaru on the night of a full moon if they could take a walk and that had turned into a game of chase. That game of chase was now the current moment with Kagome staring up at the night sky while Sesshomaru watched his mate-to-be for a sign. 

“I...I was wondering when you were going to ask me to the run of the moonlight.” Kagome quietly asked, voice unsure. 

Surprise flickered in Sesshomaru’s eyes. He studied Kagome’s face for a few moments. There would be no point in asking if she knew what the Moonlight’s Run was but…

“First moon of the upcoming spring.” He replied, looking away to look at the full moon while it was Kagome’s turn to look at him with a surprised expression. 

“My original intention was to run with you during the first moon of winter. Pairs that run the moon during the longest night are said to be granted blessings.” 

Indeed it was the common belief for those within the House of the Moon that pairs during a courtship should at one point ‘run the moonlight’ as it was called. The running of the moonlight was a ritual used for courting pairs to grow familiar with each other’s true natures while also earning approval from the moon god himself.

The belief of running during the longest night was that those couples would receive a blessing from the god; anything from good health to strong pups to everlasting happiness. A way of letting the god run upon land once more, is what many elders claimed was the true purpose, a means of honoring him for giving the House of the Moon with their signature crest and famous silver fur. A tale as old as time and commonly a story told to young pups for when they went to sleep. 

A tale he had grown up with. 

“So...So you wanted to get a blessing?” Kagome questioned as Sesshomaru nodded. 

“Hn.” A pause and then, “The weather is unsatisfactory for such a thing. I did not wish to threaten your health with illness.” 

Curling a finger in front of her chin, Kagome mulled over the matter before pulling Mokomoko closer to her. Her breath formed small clouds as she spoke, a curious but lopsided smile on her face. 

“What if...what if we still do it? There’s still time before the longest night right? I could wear warm clothes so I’m not cold and...and afterwards we could celebrate with Rin, Shippo and Inuyasha. Oh! We could invite Sango and Miroku too!” 

Sesshomaru’s mouth quirked into a small but warm smile. It warmed him to see his little miko so excited over an inuyoukai custom, even if he still rather not have her exposed to the cold for too long. While the thought of inviting others made his nose wrinkle, they were close friends of Kagome and it would be wrong to leave them out. But he knew if he spoke his piece, she’d reason her way into winning. He could not forsee any trouble or negatives arising from participating in the run if she wore warm clothes and took other necessary precautions, nor could he find no wrong in letting her spend time with the demon slayer and monk. Such an occasion was to be a joyous one shared with friends and family. 

He froze and a silent sight left through his nose as he closed his eyes. Family. That meant he would have to send an invite to his lady-mother as well. Noticing that Kagome’s excited chatter had died down, he opened his eyes to see the wide puppy-eyed look on her face. Shoulders relaxing, he dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

“It shall be so. We will run the moon my little miko.” Sesshomaru relinquished as he heard her excitedly scream, tackling him to the ground. A surprised look overtook him as he fell into the snow with Kagome on top of him. The sound of her laughter was sweeter than any music he had heard and that alone with the warmth of her presence was enough to tide him through sending an invitation to his mother. 

He’d never hear the end of it.


End file.
